


L’étreinte de la mer

by MilleVisages



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AU season 1 episode 17, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, Euthanasia, Français | French, Gen, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/MilleVisages
Summary: AU de la fin de l'épisode 17 de la saison 1.Le sang des grimms est mortel pour les hexenbiests; Adalind le sait, Catherine le sait; ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.





	L’étreinte de la mer

“Elle a échoué. Spectaculairement, qui plus est.”  
La voix du capitaine était froide, teintée d’un soupçon de sarcasme. Catherine le haïssait.  
“Le grimm savait plus de choses que vous ne pensiez.”  
“A qui la faute? Mary Kessler était déjà un échec d’Adalind.”  
L’hexenbiest plissa les yeux, toisant son vis à vis.  
“Cela n’a rien à voir avec elle et vous le savez.”  
Renard lui renvoya son regard sans changer d’expression, ses yeux verts insondable.  
“Il semblerait que beaucoup de choses nous que nous pensions acquises sont à revoir.”  
“Un problème qu’il faudra régler au plus vite.”  
Il détourna imperceptiblement la tête, mâchoires serrées; le bâtard de Portland n’aimait pas être prit en défaut, et son détective était doué pour ça. Il lissa sa cravate avant de transpercer à nouveau Catherine du regard.  
“Vous avez vos propre problème sur les bras.”  
“Si vous ne l’avez pas faite fuir.”  
Il la surpris en riant, avec la soudaineté d’un verre qui se brise.  
“Vous n’avez pas exactement été accueillante Catherine.”  
“Non, c’est vrai.”  
Elle se détourna vers l’un de ses miroirs, rajustant ses cheveux avec soin, son reflet l’aidant à se rasséréner.  
“J’était -je suis- choquée et attristée. Non seulement ma dette est toujours là, mais j’ai aussi perdu ma fille.”  
“Vous pensez vraiment qu’Adalind reviendra.”  
Catherine l’assassina du regard par l’intermédiaire du miroir.  
“Vous ne connaissez de ma fille que ce qu’elle a bien voulu montrer, votre Altesse. Elle fera le bon choix, et moi mon devoir.”  
Le capitaine inclina la tête, comme pour lui accorder ce point.  
“Je connais la tradition.”  
“Alors votre mère a moins fait une chose de bien.”  
Catherine devina qu’elle était allée trop loin avant même d’avoir fini sa phrase. Elle pivota pour faire face à son interlocuteur et baissa les yeux.  
“Pardonnez les mots d’une mère en deuil je vous en prie.”  
Renard la soupesa du regard un moment avant qu’une petite partie de la tension qui l’habitait ne ce dissipe.  
“Je ne vous savez pas si proche d’Adalind.”  
“Elle est ma fille. Lui offrir une fin digne est le moins que je puisse faire.”  
“Je vois.”  
Le capitaine récupéra son manteau, l’enfilant d’un seul mouvement fluide.  
“Avez-vous le nécessaire?”  
“Bien sûr.”  
Il hocha pensivement la tête.  
“Prévenez-moi quand ce sera terminé. Je vous enverrait quelqu’un qui comprendra.”  
“J’apprécierait.”  
L’hexenbiest passa devant lui pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle espérait qu’il n’en franchirait plus jamais le seuil après cette nuit, mais elle était trop intelligente pour le dire à haute voix.

Adalind s’était réfugiée sur un banc, d’où elle pouvait surveiller la maison. Elle n’arrivait pas à réfléchir avec Sean dans la pièce. Non pas que ça ait le moindre importance désormais. Nick lui avait tout pris, tout ce qui faisait d’elle ce qu’elle était. Laissant derrière lui une enveloppe vide. Jolie, elle supposait; elle en avait prit soin; mais ce n’était pas elle.  
Elle avait besoin de sa mère. Elle voulait que ça s’arrête, que tout s’arrête. Elle les haissait, tous. Nick, Hank, Sean, ceux qui avaient dit au grimm comment la tuer. Quand elle imaginait mourir par amour, elle ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal. Adalind regarda la voiture de Renard s’éloigner avant d’aller frapper à la porte, le goût amer du sang du grimm encore sur ses lèvres. Catherine Shade ouvrit la porte et fixa ce qui restait de sa fille. L’hexenbiest soupira avant de faire un pas de côté.  
“Entre.”  
Adalind se précipita à l’intérieur, les yeux encore humides de larmes.  
“J’ai attendu qu’il parte. Je ne- Il- Je- Maman je ne voulais pas-”  
“Sshh…”  
Catherine posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa fille et la guida dans le salon, la faisant asseoir dans le sofa.  
“Je sais mon ange, je sais,” elle lui tendit un mouchoir, “essuie toi la bouche.”  
L’avocate prit le mouchoir et se tamponnant la lèvre en reniflant. Catherine contourna le sofa et rassemblant les cheveux épars de sa fille, passant ses doigts dans les mèches emmêlées.  
“Mon cœur, tu as besoin d’un bain.”  
“Maman…?”  
“Je m’en occupe.”  
Adalind hocha la tête, essayant vainement d’essuyer le sang collé à son menton. Catherine monta à l’étage pour remplir la baignoire de la seconde salle de bain. Elle aimait beaucoup cette pièce, avec son plafond peint pour ressembler un ciel étoilé. Ce qui était arrivé à Adalind… Cela ne servirait à rien de le remâcher maintenant. Sa fille avait toujours été beaucoup trop impulsive. On les élèvent, on fait de notre mieux, mais au final on ne fait pas de miracle. L’hexenbiest soupira doucement et ouvrit le cabinet au dessus du lavabo. C’était fait désormais. Elle fouilla dans les flacons stockés là, retirant le premier rang pour accéder à ce qu’elle dissimulait au fond. Toutes les hexenbiest conservait un bocal de ces sels, au cas où le pire se produirait. Elle attrapa la cuillère d’argent du bocal et versa trois doses sous le robinet d’eau chaude. D’épaisses effluves narcotiques, rappelant la tubéreuse et le pavot s’élevèrent au dessus de la baignoire. Catherine rangea les sels à leur place et redescendit. Adalind était toujours assise dans le sofa, serrant le mouchoir tachée contre elle. L’hexenbiest s’arrêta dans l’encadrement de la porte, observant son enfant brisée. Finalement, elle accrocha un sourire sur son visage et entra dans la pièce.  
“Mon cœur, c’est prêt.”  
“Il faut vraiment que je le fasse…?”  
“Oui je le crains. Je vais t’aider, allons.”  
Adalind se leva et sa mère pris sa main, l’emmenant à l’étage avec elle. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle de bain, les yeux de la plus jeune papillonnant sous l’effet de l’épaisse vapeur. Elle commença à se déshabiller, Catherine l’aidant à s’extraire de ses vêtements serrés. Adalind alla s’asseoir dans la baignoire, serrant ses jambes contre elle.  
“Je suis tellement désolée maman… Je l’aurait fait pour toi aussi…”  
“Sshhh… c’est fini maintenant…”  
Catherine l’aida à se laver les cheveux et pris un peigne pour les démêler, sa fille se détendant peu à peu et se laissant aller dans la baignoire.  
“Je l’aimait tellement…”  
“Je sais mon ange… Je t’avais élevé mieux que ça…”  
“Je ne voulait pas…”  
“Oh mon cœur…”  
Catherine posa le peigne et caressa la tête de sa fille avec douceur.  
“Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses Adalind, de glorieuses choses…”  
“J’ai peur…”  
“Shhh… Repose toi maintenant…”  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux, le menton touchant l’eau. Catherine soupira silencieusement et remonta ses manches avec soin.  
Adalind ne se débâtit pas lors qu’elle la poussa sous l’eau, déjà endormie. L’hexenbiest rinça ses bras engourdis et descendit dans la cuisine se servir un verre de vin. Elle s’en versa un second avant d’appeler Renard.

**Author's Note:**

> Une AU inspirée par mon revisionnage de la série et la discussion qui a suivi avec Cristelene. J'ai tenté de garder le niveau de headcanon au minimum ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
